


Ore no taiyou

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkwardness, Ficlet, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Aiba avait commencé à s’inquiéter depuis que Sho lui avait appelé, ce matin, en disant qu’ils devaient parler.Tandis qu’il l’attendait, son esprit avait commencé à errer parmi les hypothèses plus disparates, même les plus tragiques ; c’était ce qu’il lui avait suggéré le ton sombre de son ami.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	Ore no taiyou

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Ore no taiyou**

**(Mon soleil)**

Il était devant lui.

Sans dire un mot.

Aiba avait commencé à s’inquiéter depuis que Sho lui avait appelé, ce matin, en disant qu’ils devaient parler.

Tandis qu’il l’attendait, son esprit avait commencé à errer parmi les hypothèses plus disparates, même les plus tragiques ; c’était ce qu’il lui avait suggéré le ton sombre de son ami.

Quand il était finalement arrivé, son visage correspondait environ que sa voix : sourcils froncées, expression vide.

La préoccupation d’Aiba était accrois.

Maintenant ils étaient assis sur le canapé du salon du plus jeune, en se regardant dans les yeux et sans se dire un mot.

Sho le regardait, sans décider de parler. En lui-même, il se maudit : l’anxiété était claire sur le visage de son ami, mais sous ça il pouvait cependant voir sa joie, son optimisme, la constante envie de rire qui combinés faisaient de lui l’homme qu’il était. Un homme solaire, sans doute.

 _Mon soleil_ , pensa Sho.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes et Aiba, peu patient, en fin avait décidé de parler.

« Bref, Sho-chan... on peut savoir que se passe-t-il ? » craqua-t-il, rendu nerveux car il ne savait pas ce que le plus vieux lui voulait dire. Sakurai, en revanche, se mordit une lèvre et détourna le regard.

« Ce n’est pas simple. » il se limita à dire, avec un filet de voix. Aiba, en perdant officiellement la patience, commença à épouser une par une toutes les idées qui le passaient pour la tête depuis ce matin, tandis qu’il l’attendait.

« Je t’ai fait quelque chose ? Tu t’as disputé avec un des autres ? Laisses-tu les Arashi ? As-tu une maladie incurable ? Es-tu allé avec la voiture à Chiba et as-tu renversé ma mère ? »

« Aiba ! » exclama Sho, indigné.

« Je suis désolé, mais si tu ne me dis pas que se passe, je suis livre d’imaginer les choses plus tragiques ! » se plaignit Masaki, en croisant les bras avec une expression ennuyée.

Sho soupira, en retombant contre le dossier du canapé.

« Je n’ai pas renversé ta mère, je ne veux pas laisser les Arashi et… mon dieu, rien de tel ! » bougonna-t-il ensuite, en fermant les yeux pour un moment.

« Est-il quelque chose de mal ? » demanda Aiba, au moins en pensant de laisser son esprit en paix, tandis que la curiosité prit le dessus sur la préoccupation.

« Non, ce n’est rien de mal. C’est-à-dire… je ne le sais pas. Peut-être c’est mal. Pour moi… mon dieu, je ne le sais pas, Masaki ! » exclama-t-il, exaspéré.

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux et inclina la tête, en risquant un sourire.

« Arrache le pansement, Sho-chan. Allez, crache le morceau ! » il l’incita, et après il garda le silence, en attente.

« Hum. » gémit Sho, en essayant mettre en ordre les mots dans sa tête. « J’essayerai être bref. Et clair. Et… » il fit une pause, en gémissant. « Je t’aime bien, Masaki. » dit-il enfin.

Aiba continua à le regarder, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Moi aussi je t’aime bien, Sho-chan, mais quel est le rapport ? » il retapa, confus.

Sho jura, frustré pour le malentendu.

« Non, bien… je ne veux pas dire que je t’aime bien comme normalement un ami aime bien un autre ami. Je t’aime bien comme... eh bien… » il s’était embrouillé dans le sens de ce qu’il voulait exprimer, mais après ça Aiba avait entendu le sens du discours.

« Oh ! » dit-il, en écarquillant encore plus les yeux.

Ils gardèrent silence, une autre fois.

Sho entendit le tic-tac de l’horloge, chose qui lui rendait beaucoup plus nerveux qu’il était déjà.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Aiba enfin, en le regardant d’une façon pénétrant, comme s’il voulait lire plus loin, comme s’il voulait voir ce que Sho ne pouvait pas exprimer.

Sho soupira, en haussant les épaules.

« Car oui. Car… car c’est toi, Masaki. Je... je t’aime. Je crois que je t’aime. Peut-être. Non, je... ouais, je t’aime. » il marmonna, et malgré tout le plus jeune s’éclata de rire, et ensuite il se releva et sauta sur lui.

« Je t’aime bien aussi. Sûrement. » il déclara, et en entendant ses mots le poids qui avait gravité autour le cœur de Sakurai, soudainement disparut.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse, presque embarrassé.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête avec conviction, et un sourire qui cachait embarras et félicité ; ensuite, il serra les bras à son autour, fort.

« Je t’aime, Sho. » murmura-t-il, directement contre sa peau.

Le plus vieux serra les yeux, en se délectant à cette sensation.

Même avec les yeux fermés, c’était comme si quelque chose continuait à briller, de l’intérieur.

Comme si, en enlèvent le poids, il avait été remplacé par la présence de Aiba.

Par la présence de son soleil. 


End file.
